


Olemaan

by piccadillyblues



Series: Kadettikoulu-AU [8]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Hatred, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccadillyblues/pseuds/piccadillyblues
Summary: Se, jossa Lehto ja Riitaoja tutustuvat sattumalta ja koska Lehdon pomo on valtava pimp. Kumpikin vähän omista syistään joutuu opettelemaan, millaista on olla lähekkäin. Lehtoa ärsyttää kaikki ja Riitaoja on naiivi ja ärsyttävän ihana.





	Olemaan

**Author's Note:**

> Tätä varten tuli kuunneltua Tuomas Henrikin Jeesuksen Kristuksen Bändin Hölmö aivan liian monta kertaa, ja Vestan Pelkään pari kertaa myös. Jos teitä semmoset liikuttaa. Täst myöskään ei ollut tarkoitus tulla näin pitkä, joten tahdon sydämeni pohjasta sanoa että hups.
> 
> En omista hahmoja enkä tee tällä rahaa. Perustuu osittain Televan kanssa kehiteltyihin headcanoneihin, kiitos kun jaksat huutamista ♡

Lehdon huoneessa ei oikein ole esittelemistä. Siellä on petaamaton sänky, harmaantunut räsymatto ja vaatekaappi, jonka ovessa on halkeama. Verhot ovat tummanharmaat, läpitunkemattoman paksut ja kiinni, katossa on lamppu jossa ei ole varjostinta. Riitaoja katselee ympärilleen näyttäen siltä, kuin koettaisi löytää jotain, vaikkei täällä ole mitään löydettävää, saati etsittävää. Hän istuu varovasti sängylle, levittää ja siloittaa peittoa mennessään. Lehto sulkee oven ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. Kiusaannuttaa jonkin verran.

”Tämmönen.”

”Mm.”

”Täällä juuri muuta kuin nukun.”

”Niin.” Varmaan Riitaoja näkee sen itsekin. Näyttää silti siltä, kuin olisi kovinkin tyytyväinen siihen, mitä täällä on. Lehto ei tiedä, mitä hän hakee.

Hiljaisuus venyy, venyy ja painaa. Pitäisi kai puhua jotain, mutta ei Lehdolla ole sanottavaa. Hän katselee verhoja ja likaisenväristä seinää niiden alla hampaat tiukasti yhdessä.

Ei ikinä olisi pitänyt tulla tänne. Tai ainakin olisi pitänyt lähteä takaisin ulos saman tien tajutessa, että asunto ei ollutkaan tyhjä.

”Jos voitais… ihan olla vaan”, Riitaoja sanoo. Hänen äänensä värisee, käsi näpelöi lakanaa. Hän etsii Lehdon katsetta silmät suurina ja taitaa pelätä. Lehto ei tiedä, haluaako paeta, mutta tämä on kuitenkin lopulta hänen aluettaan. Riitaojan tästä pitäisi paeta jos jonkun. Olohuone olisi neutraalimpaa maaperää, mutta sinne ei enää uskalla mennä. Rahikainen on ehkä lähtenyt, mutta hän tai Määttä saattaa palata milloin tahansa, eikä Lehto halua nähdä kumpaakaan. Hän vaihtaa taas painoa jalalta toiselle, nojaa oveen.

”Niin”, hän sanoo, kun Riitaoja näyttää siltä kuin odottaisi hänen vastaavan jotakin. Riitaoja yrittää hymyillä, mutta kai häntä jännittää liikaa, sillä ilmeestä tulee vähän kiero, toispuoleinen. Oikeastaan aika lailla samanlainen kuin silloin, kun hän ensi kertaa ajoi korjaamolle. Ainoa ero taitaa olla, ettei se ole enää hetkeen saanut Lehdossa aikaan sitä kylmää vihareaktiota, jota hän ei ymmärrä itsekään. Nyt Lehdon päässä vain kohisee ja sisällä hakkaa tavalla, jonka hän yhdistää pakokauhuun, mutta ei hän ole varma siitäkään. Itse hän on tuon päästänyt näin lähelle, ja vaikka osa hänestä haluaakin pois, niin toinen osa onkin sitten utelias ja haluaa jäädä. Olla vaan, niin Riitaoja sanoi. Lehto ei tiedä mitä tämä on, ei tiedä pelkääkö. Ei hän usko pelkäävänsä, se olisi naurettavaa, ketä Riitaoja pelottaisi, mutta mitä muuta tämä huimaus ja kuohunta on?

 

*

 

Riitaojakin on niin kummallinen. Jokin hänessä on koko ajan ihan kuin jotenkin kallellaan tavalla, jota Lehto ei osaa määrittää. Hän on vähän kömpelö, niin kuin hän ei olisi tottunut olemaan niin pitkä kuin on, mutta siinä on muutakin. Niin kuin hänet olisi heitetty tänne jostain rinnakkaistodellisuudesta, jossa kaikki toimintasäännöt ovat erilaisia, ja hän yrittää vielä opetella sääntöjä, ja kaikki on hänelle uutta ja pelottavaa, eikä hän onnistu läheskään joka kerta, vaikka yrittää parhaansa kaiken aikaa.

Hän oli tuonut vanhempiensa auton huollettavaksi, kun syksy oli alkanut pikkuhiljaa viiletä. Hirveän kokematon ja epävarma kuski. Isä olikin pistänyt hänet asialle siksi, ettei pojan ajotaito kokonaan ruostuisi, minkä Lehto vielä jotenkin saattoi ymmärtää. Jos on kortti ja käytössä auto, ei ole syytä unohtaa miten ajetaan, täällä etenkään. Lehto itse on helvetin tyytyväinen siitä, että sai hankittua auton silloin kun hankki. Jotakin Riitaoja oli umpihermostuksissaan yrittänyt vitsailla, ja Lehto oli pyöräyttänyt silmiään ja murahtanut hammasta purren jotain.

Hän oli ärsyyntynyt ensi silmäyksellä ja kuohahtanut ensi kuulemalla, ja vain se, että Kaarna oli ollut kuuloetäisyydellä, oli estänyt häntä olemasta avoimemman vihamielinen. Kaikista ei tarvitse tai tarvitse edes yrittää pitää, mutta asiakkaalle pitää silti olla asiallinen, vaikka se olisi kuinka torvelo. Sen kun Lehto pitää mielessä, ja muistaa ilmoittaa etukäteen jos ei pääse töihin, niin kaikki on reilassa. Niin Kaarna oli hänelle tokaissut vähän sen jälkeen, kun hän oli aloittanut työnsä ja tuskin parin viikon jälkeen päättänyt unohtaa muutaman vuoron. Kaiken järjen mukaan hänen olisi pitänyt saada siitä potkut, mutta eipä hän ollut, ja siksi hän vähän vastahakoisesti kuuntelee ja kunnioittaa pomoaan. Ei hän sentään mikään turha tyyppi ole.

Ja koska sinä päivänä, kun Riitaoja oli tullut heidän asiakkaakseen, Kaarna sattui olemaan siinä, oli Lehto vain mutissut jotain ja ottanut sen perkeleen Volkswagenin työn alle. Häntä oli raivostuttanut. Hän ei ollut vaihtanut Riitaojan kanssa kuin muutaman sanan, mutta kaikki hänessä hiersi jollain alkukantaisella tavalla vinoon. Jossain toisessa ympäristössä Lehto olisi provosoinut tai provosoitunut niin, että olisi saanut aikaan tappelun, iskenyt sellaisen tyypin seinään, potkaissut maahan, lyönyt ilmat pihalle. Repinyt verta pintaan, murtanut jotain. Ei hän sitä tarkkaan osaa sanoa, _miksi_ joistakin tulee hänelle sellainen olo ilman, että mitään näkyvää, aktiivista syytä on. Ehkä se sillä kertaa oli se perkeleen vinksahtanut hymy, joka värisee Riitaojan huulilla kun häntä jännittää. Se miten Riitaoja katsoi ympärilleen ja häntä silmiään räpytellen, miten hän koski autoa kuin olisi pelännyt sen räjähtävän käsiinsä. Lehto ei tiedä, eikä välittänyt silloin, eikä liiemmin välitä nytkään.

 

*

 

”Tulisitko sinä vaikka tähän? Oot niin kaukana siellä, on vähän hassua”, Riitaoja naurahtaa, vaikkei häntä selvästi naurata yhtään. Hän on levittänyt kämmenensä syliinsä ja tuijottaa niitä, ja hänen kätensä varmaan tärisisivät jollei hän tekisi niin. Lehto ei tiedä mitä sanoa, puntaroi kauan vaihtoehtoja, miettii mitä tehdä. Sisällä hakkaa inhottavasti, kuvottaa ja ahdistaa, tämä on niin tuntematonta, mutta osa hänestä on utelias. Ja Riitaoja on niin arka, että lopulta Lehto päättää, ettei tunne itseään kovin uhatuksi. Tässä ei ole mitään, mitä ei saisi lopetettua nopeasti ja lyhyeen. Hän tulee Riitaojan viereen ja hämmentyneenä antaa ohjata itsensä selälleen.

”Mitä sinä teet.”

”En m – anteeks. Minä vaan. Minä aattelin että näin ois ehkä mukavampi, en minä…”

Lehto pudistaa päätään ja pysyy makuulla. Ainakin Riitaoja on se, joka on seinän puolella. Lehto pääsee tästä nopeasti pois, jos täytyy. Riitaoja on kyynärpään varassa kyljellään ja katsoo häntä varuillaan, ehkä huolissaan, hän ei tiedä, ei katso takaisin vaan tuijottaa kattoa selällään maaten, niin kuin on tehnyt viimeisen kahden viikon aikana hyvin paljon. Sänky on kahdelle kapea, ja he ovat melkein ahdistavan lähekkäin. Lehto tuntee Riitaojan ruumiinlämmön kaikkialla vasemmalla puolellaan, tuntee katseen jota ei kohtaa.

”Onko sinun paha? Ei meiän ole pakko olla t – ”

”Tässä on ihan hyvä”, Lehto mutisee. Ei hän tiedä onko oikeasti, mutta menköön. Tästä pääsee sentään pois. Varmasti hänen on ollut pahempikin.

Riitaoja katsoo häntä kyynärpään varassa vielä hetken, mutta laskeutuu sitten kunnolla makuulle ja katsoo siitä sitten. On hankala päättää, onko rauhoittavaa vai pelottavaa, ettei kumpikaan heistä tunnu tietävän, mitä tekee.

 

*

 

Kaarnaa oli tainnut hellyttää Riitaojan eksynyt olemus siellä korjaamolla, ja hän oli kiehauttanut itselleen ja hänelle kopissaan kahvit sillä aikaa, kun Lehto vaihtoi öljyjä. Lehtoa oli ärsyttänyt, mutta mitäpä se hänelle oli kuulunut, mitä pomo päätti tehdä. Olihan hän tiennyt, miten kummallisia älynväläyksiä Kaarnalla joskus oli. Se kuitenkin oli kuohauttanut hänen raivonsa aivan uuteen sfääriin, kun lähtiessään Riitaoja oli sanonut Kaarnan antaneen hänelle Lehdon numeron. Kysynyt, soittaisiko sitten hänelle, jos autoon tulisi vielä jotakin ongelmaa. ”Et vittu todellakaan soita”, Lehto oli sähähtänyt niin, että Riitaoja oli hyvin nopeasti sulkeutunut autoonsa turvaan ja ajanut pois. Kaarna oli katsonut hänen menoaan ja tuumannut, että mukava poika. Kohauttanut vielä olkiaan Lehdon tivatessa syytä numeronsa vuotamiseen, sanonut jotain lisävastuusta ja mennyt menojaan.

Ei ollut mennyt kuin muutama viikko, kun sama ylikypsä nuudeli samassa perhevolkkarissa tuli takaisin. Ilmeisesti Riitaojan isä opetti parhaillaan hänen pikkusiskoaan ajamaan, ja siinä yhteydessä oli käynyt pieni källi, josta onneksi oli jäänyt jälkiä ainoastaan kulkupeliin. Lehto oli viimeistellyt vielä edellisiä hommiaan ja vilkuillut kauempaa halveksivasti, kihelmöivän ärtyneenä, miten Riitaoja selitti tilannetta Kaarnalle hirveän nolon ja pahoittelevan näköisenä, kuin ajatellen heidän tuomitsevan ja luulevan, että auton vauriot olivat hänen syytään. Lehto ei olisi ihmetellyt lainkaan, vaikka ne olisivatkin olleet.

Kaarna oli nakittanut Volkswagenin sillä kerralla toiselle työntekijälle ja kehottanut Riitaojaa taas kahville. Ja jostain syystä hän oli huomannut rasvaisia käsiään rätillä pyyhkineen Lehdon ja päättänyt, että olisi jotenkin hyvä idea käskeä hänetkin liittymään heidän seuraansa. Lehto oli jurottanut nurkassa särpien Kaarnan liian laihaa kahvia, mulkoillut ja vastannut hänelle esitettyihin kysymyksiin lyhyesti murahdellen. Riitaojan sovitteleva hymy ja se, miten hän katsoi Lehtoa sillä tavalla silmät suurina, oli saanut Lehdon puristamaan mukiaan rystyset valkoisina. Helvetti miten häntä oli kiehuttanut. Ja sitten Kaarna oli vielä jossakin nerouden puuskassa lähettänyt hänelle Riitaojan numeron. Että voisi soittaa jos jotakin sattuisi. Ikään kuin se olisi kuulunut siihenkään asti talon tapoihin, tai koskaan muutenkaan Lehdon tapoihin.

Ja kun Riitaojakin sitten oli ottanut sen jonkinlaisena lupana. Että kun Lehdollakin kerran on hänen numeronsa, niin häneen saa sitten olla yhteydessä. Ei sentään ollut soittanut, mutta Lehto oli kalvennut tunnistaessaan Riitaojan WhatsApp-profiilikuvastaan. Hän ei ollut vastannut pitkään aikaan, ja Riitaoja oli jättänyt muutaman hermostuneen viestin lisää. Oli hän kai aistinut, ettei Lehtoa huvittanut puhua, mutta kuten ääneenkään puhuessaan, ei hän tahtonut oikein saada höpötystään kuriin kun sille tielle kerran oli lähtenyt. Töissä Lehto oli sähähtänyt Kaarnalle äkäisesti, mutta mokoma oli vain kehdannut kohottaa kulmiaan ja kysyä, olihan Lehto sentään vastannut pojalle takaisin.

 

*

 

Lehto oli lopulta puolihuolimattomasti vastannut Riitaojalle jotakin, ei kovin monella sanalla mutta kuitenkin, ja silloin Riitaojan höpinän tahti oli rauhoittunut ja bittiavaruudenkin läpi haissut ahdistus lientynyt. Meni päiviä, meni viikkoja, ja – kaunaisesti ja vastahakoisesti – Lehto tottui puhelimen tärinään, tottui lukemaan tauoilla viestit pois tieltä. Kommentoikin silloin tällöin jotakin. Koskaan Riitaoja ei soittanut. Lehto oli tehnyt niin selväksi, ettei vastaisi, ja Riitaojaa kuulemma puhelinsoitot tuppasivat ahdistamaan, niin kuin moni muukin Lehdon mielestä aivan eto asia.

Pikkuhiljaa Riitaoja alkoi uskaltaa vitsailla, lähettää silloin tällöin kuvia yliopistolta. Jos hän keksi kysyä Lehdolta jotain, Lehto yleensä vastasi jo melko luontevasti, vaikka yhä se tuntui helvetin tungettelevalta ja omituiselta. Miksi tuon pitäisi tietää mitään, kun Lehto ei anna toistenkaan sitä tietää.

Ja silti hän vastasi. Toisinaan vihaisesti ja puhelimen sen jälkeen pitkäksi aikaa unohtaen, mutta vastasi kuitenkin.

Riitaoja oli jonkin ajan kuluttua tullut korjaamolle uudestaan. Sillä kerralla autossa ei ollut ollut mitään häiriötä, ja hän olikin parkkeerannut vähän sivuun, mutta Kaarna oli tuntunut ilahtuvan hänen näkemisestään yhtä kaikki ja vaihtanut kuulumisia hänen kanssaan niin äänekkäästi, että Lehtokin oli kohottautunut ärtyneesti työnsä äärestä, kunnes oli nähnyt, kenelle Kaarna puhui. Sitten hän oli ollut vain hämmentynyt. Kaarna oli laittanut kahvia tulemaan ja käskenyt Lehdon Riitaojan seuraksi. Lehto oli mutissut jotain keskeneräisestä työstä, mutta Kaarna oli vain heilauttanut kättään ja tokaissut sen näyttäneen olevan jo loppusuoralla, hän viimeistelisi itse. Ja hän oli mennyt. Jättänyt Lehdon ja Riitaojan koppiinsa kahdestaan.

Ehkä Lehto oli WhatsAppin myötä siedättynyt Riitaojan uomistaan karkailevalle höpöttelylle, sillä ne iltapäiväkahvit eivät olleetkaan olleet mitenkään järkyttävän paha kokemus. Helvetin kiusaantunut hän oli ollut koko ajan, eikä hän vieläkään paljoa suutaan aukonut, mutta milloin hän muutenkaan. Riitaojaa ei kuitenkaan tuntunut haittaavan, oli kai ymmärtänyt ettei Lehto vain puhunut mielellään. Mutta aina kun hän _oli_ puhunut, Riitaoja oli hymyillyt hämmentävän kirkkaasti. Lehto ei tiennyt eikä kysynyt miksi. Eikä hän ollut kysynyt, miksi Riitaoja oli tullut. Ei silloinkaan, kun hän muutamaa päivää myöhemmin tuli uudestaan, ikään kuin Lehto olisi juuri sellaista seuraa, jota hän kaipasi.

 

*

 

”Minä vaan. Että pitäskö siitä puhua. Siitä”, Riitaoja sanoo nyt sängyllä hänen vieressään. Hirveän lähellä. Sänky on niin ahdas ja Riitaoja niin pitkä, että varmasti joutuu nojaamaan osittain seinään.

Lehto äännähtää epämääräisesti ottamatta kantaa.

”Tai en minä tiiä”, Riitaoja jatkaa. ”Minä vaan. Kun en minä tiiä. Ja että mitä sinä aattelet.”

Lehto vain hymähtää mahdollisimman neutraalisti. Toivoo, ettei Riitaoja jotenkin tunne hakkausta hänen sisällään näin läheltä.

”Vai tiiätkö sinäkään.” Riitaoja nielaisee, ja Lehdon katse harhailee ympäri kattoa. ”Kun minä. Minuu hermostuttaa.”

”Sehän on sulta epätavallista”, Lehto tuumaa vahingossa ääneen, vaikka hänen on taas tarkoitus vain hymähtää. Riitaoja näkee hänen suupielensä nykivän ja naurahtaa arasti. Jatkaa sitten höpöttämistään. Kuinka hän ei ole koskaan. Ei tarkenna että mitä ei ole koskaan, ei varmaan mitään. Mutta että. Kun Lehto. Ja kuinka hän. Hän takeltelee niin kovasti, että Lehto väkisinkin pohtii, meneekö hänellä siksi niin kauan viestienkin kirjoittamisessa, kun hän kuitenkin aina kokonaisilla lauseilla puhuu, vaikka saattaakin laittaa viisi kuusi viestiä peräkkäin. Siinä hän on vielä pahempi kuin Rahikainen, vaikka missään muussa suhteessa Riitaojaa ei häneen voi verratakaan.

Lehto huokaa ja kääntyy hänkin kyljelleen, ja katuu heti, kun Riitaoja on heti jotenkin niin paljon lähempänä, vaikkei oikeasti ole sen lähempänä kuin äskenkään. Hän ei kuitenkaan käänny. Riitaojan hymy on sulanut vähän vääristyneestä oikeastaan aika pehmeäksi, eikä Lehto tiedä mihin katsoa.

”Minä vaan”, Riitaoja jatkaa rauhallisempaan tahtiin, kuin Lehdon kääntyminen olisi laukaissut jonkin jännityksen pois. ”Kun minä en vieläkkään tiiä sinun etunimee. Kun me kumminkin. Ja niin. Tuntuu vähän hassulta. Kun minä kumminkin. Mutten ees sitä tiiä.”

Lehtoa kiristää hetken. Hetken hän harkitsee sittenkin nousevansa ja lähtevänsä vaikka olohuoneeseen, mutta ehkä se olisi typerää. Hän katsoo seinää Riitaojan olan takana.

”Toivo.”

”Toivo”, Riitaoja toistaa.

”Niin. Minä siitä kovin perusta. Aina ollu Lehto vaan.”

”Niin.” Riitaoja on hetken hiljaa. ”Minusta se on kiva nimi.”

Lehto ei sano mitään.

”Mutta jos sinä et tykkää, niin kyllä minä sinuu Lehoks sanon.”

Lehto nyökkää. Vilkaisee Riitaojaa kasvoihin. Hän näyttää tarkoittavan mitä sanoo, kaikkea mitä sanoo. Ja siltä, kuin Lehto olisi antanut hänelle arvokkaan lahjan, mikä saa hänet taas vaivautuneeksi. Ei kehtaa katsoa pois Riitaojan katseen alta, vaikka mieli tekee.

 

*

 

Lehto ei tiedä mitä tämä on, mutta kun heidän keskustelunsa WhatsAppissa jatkui ja Riitaojasta kehittyi vakituinen näky Kaarnan työkopissa, oli hän väkisinkin oppinut Riitaojasta vaikka mitä. Ymmärtänyt hänen olevan paitsi hyväntahtoinen ja arka, myös pehmeä, naiivi ja tähän asti hyvin suojatussa ympäristössä kasvanut ihminen. Viaton. Kaikki ne piirteet ajatuksen tasolla ja yleensä ihmisissäkin herättävät Lehdossa kylmän ja hallitsemattoman vihaisen vastareaktion, kuten Riitaojankin kohdalla silloin alussa, mutta vähitellen Riitaojasta kehittyy poikkeus.

Yhä edelleen Lehto ärsyyntyy Riitaojan innokkuudesta ja kirkassilmäisyydestä, mutta valtaosa hänestä tuntee jotain muuta. Kuohuvaa, ryöppyävää ja kaiken nielevää kuin viha, mutta ei kuitenkaan sitä. Lehto ei tiedä mitä se on, ja se kiristää hänen pinnaansa, saa hänet varuilleen. Ahdistumaan, melkein. Ja silti, kun Riitaoja näkee hänet korjaamorakennuksen toiselta puolelta ja vilkuttaa, ja kun myöhemmin illalla puhelimeen kilahtaa viesti, jossa Riitaoja vielä sanoo että oli kiva nähdä, Lehdon sisällä läikkyy lämpö, jota hän ei osaa määrittää senkään vertaa kuin muita Riitaojaan liittyviä tunteitaan.

Enää Riitaoja ei tule autolla, vaan hän suunnistaa luennoilta päästyään korjaamolle ensin bussilla ja sitten kävellen. Lehto on ottanut tavakseen ajaa hänet sieltä kotiin omalla autollaan, ensin Kaarnan ehdotukseksi muotoillusta kehotuksesta ja myöhemmin kai vain tavan vuoksi, käytännöllisyyden vuoksi, Riitaoja kun asui hänen oman matkansa varrella. Ajomatkat ovat yleensä vaiteliaita, joskus tolkuttoman pitkän ja joskus taas naurettavan lyhyen tuntuisia, ja Lehto tuntee aina Riitaojan katseen näkökenttänsä reunamilla. Jonkin kerran hän on myös kääntynyt kohtaamaan sen katseen, jolloin Riitaoja aina punastuu ja katsoo taas jonkin aikaa eteensä tai oven ikkunasta ulos. Ja aina hän hymyilee sitä pientä hymyään.

 

*

 

Pari viikkoa sitten Riitaoja oli päässyt lähtemään yliopistolta vasta alkuillasta jonkin ryhmätyöprojektin takia, ja kelin käytyä huonoksi hän oli kokeillut onneaan kysymällä Lehdolta, pystyisikö tämä ehkä hakemaan hänet. Lehto oli jo ehtinyt töistä kotiin, mutta viestin luettuaan hän ei ollut miettinyt kovin kauaa. Ei hänellä muutakaan tekemistä ollut, ja epämääräisesti hän oli ajatellut korvaavansa tällä palveluksella sitä, ettei koskaan saanut sanottua Riitaojalle oikein mitään kunnollista. Sateen pieksämä Riitaoja oli hymyillyt kiitollisena hänen kaarrettuaan oikean rakennuksen eteen, ja Lehto oli tuntenut itsensä taas oudon vaivautuneeksi.

Sekin ajo oli ollut hiljainen ja pitkän tuntuinen, jotenkin jännittynyt koko matkan ajan. Lehto oli pysäköinyt kadun varteen, johon hän yleensäkin jätti Riitaojan, ja oli Riitaojan noustessa autosta tullut itsekin ulos polttamaan tupakan. Sisällä oli ollut niin painostavaa.

Ja Riitaoja oli tullut lähelle. Niin lähelle, että Lehto oli joutunut katsomaan ylöspäin, ja jos se olisi ollut kukaan muu kuin Riitaoja, olisi pelkkä sellainen omaan tilaan tunkeminen ja häälyminen riittänyt Lehdolle syyksi tintata tunkeilijaa leukaan. Mutta se oli ollut Riitaoja, ja hän oli katsonut Lehtoa niin pehmeästi, arasti ja silti jotenkin luottavaisena, ettei Lehto ollut uskaltanut vastata katseeseen, vaikka olisi halunnut. Hän oli katsonut vähän Riitaojasta ohi posket kuumottaen. Ei häntä _katsottu_ niin kuin Riitaoja sillä hetkellä katsoi. Riitaojan oli ollut pakko erehtyä henkilöstä, erehtyä siitä, millainen Lehto on.

Ja sitten Riitaoja oli sanonut hänen nimensä, kuiskannut ”Lehto” sellaisella hellällä puolikuiskauksella, jota kukaan ei käyttänyt hänen nimensä yhteydessä, ja Lehto oli säpsähtänyt ja kohdannut hänen katseensa. Riitaoja oli kysynyt ”saanko minä” sillä samalla äänellä, ja Lehto oli ollut niin hämmentynyt, ettei ollut kuin nyökännyt aavistuksen verran ja seissyt jähmettyneenä paikallaan, kun Riitaoja oli kumartunut ja painanut huulensa hänen suulleen.

Hetken kaikki, paitsi niiden pehmeiden huulien kevyt hipaisu, oli ollut pelkkää staattista kohinaa. Ja vaikka alkushokin jälkeen kaikki Riitaojaan liittyvä kuohunta oli palannut hakkaamaan Lehtoa yhä kontrolloimattomammalla intensiteetillä, ja vaikka hän oli lievän pakokauhun vallassa, oli hän kohottautunut päkiöilleen kun Riitaoja oli liikahtanut kuin vetäytyäkseen, ja kiskonut hänet toiseen, vähän syvempään suudelmaan. Ei se kauaa ollut kestänyt, eikä Lehto ollut saanut sanaakaan suustaan heidän erotessaan. Hän oli vain nyökännyt mekaanisesti kun Riitaoja oli heilauttanut kättään ja änkyttänyt hyvästellessään.

 

*

 

Sen illan jälkeen he eivät olekaan päässeet näkemään toisiaan kasvotusten ennen kuin tänään. Riitaoja oli ilmestynyt korjaamolle Lehdon vuoron ollessa päättymäisillään, he olivat juoneet kahvit Kaarnan seurassa lähes täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa, ja heidän lähtiessään Riitaoja oli varovasti kysynyt, oliko Lehdolla mitään paikkaa, jossa voisi puhua kahden, hänen kotonaan kun oli jatkuvasti ainakin pari kolme ihmistä, eikä siellä voinut olla rauhassa.

Lehto oli hetken emmittyään tuonut hänet omalle asunnolleen, jonka olisi pitänyt olla tyhjä siihen aikaan. Ja olisi ollutkin, ellei hänen raivostuttava pinnarikämppiksensä Janne Rahikainen olisi edellisenä yönä tyhjentänyt hänen viinavarastojaan kokonaan, sen verran piinaavassa krapulassa se kusipää näytti olevan. Eikä ollut tietenkään suostunut siirtymään minnekään. Pitkäksi aikaa he olivat jumiutuneet olohuoneeseen katsomaan Netflixiä Rahikaisen seurassa, joka läsnäolostaan huolimatta oli ollut suorastaan yllättävän asiallinen, ei ollut pelotellut Riitaojaa ulos irstauksillaan.

Lehto ei tiedä, mitä Rahikainen oli siinä pyöritellyt mielessään, mutta tarpeeksi loisittuaan hän oli lopulta saanut tarpeekseen ja ovet paukkuen ja heille vittuillen painunut sen saatanan kadettinsa luo jättäen heille vain kiusaantuneen hiljaisuuden ja entistäkin epävarmemmat odotukset. Heidät vierekkäin makuulleen Lehdon sängylle, vaikkei kumpikaan oikein ilkeä tai uskalla edetä mihinkään suuntaan. Pelkkä Riitaojan läsnäolo niin lähellä tuntuu Lehdosta melkein liialta, ja näin läheltä hän suorastaan tuntee, kuinka Riitaoja tärisee kuin häntä paleltaisi.

 

*

 

”Saanko minä suuella sinuu?” Riitaoja kysyy jonkin ajan päästä. Lehto räpyttää silmiään tietämättä oikein, miksi on taas näin hämillään. Nyökkää sitten, vähän kankeasti. Riitaojan huulet ovat pehmeät ja lämpimät, kun hän painaa ne Lehdon huulille. Lehto ei häkeltyneenä vastaa kosketukseen tai liikahda muutenkaan, ja pian Riitaoja vetäytyykin, katse vaellellen, posket punaisina.

”Olikse huono. Anteeks. Minä tiiän etten minä oo hyvä tässä.”

Ei sen ole väliä, mutta Lehto on hiljaa. Ei liiku vieläkään, ja äkkiä hänestä tuntuu, ettei pystykään liikkumaan. Hengitys on unohtua.

”Lehto”, Riitaoja yrittää onkia katsekontaktia. ”Teinkö minä pahasti? Minä vaan. Kun.”

Kun Lehto on niin saatanan hankala ja omituinen, sitähän hän tarkoittaa. Lehto pudistaa heikosti päätään. Ei se Riitaojan syy ole, että hän on sellainen. Tai onhan se Riitaojan syytä, että hän juuri _nyt_ on tällainen, mutta yleisesti ottaen.

”Saanko minä pitää sinuu kädestä?”

Lehto nyökkää. Se kuulostaa vähemmän vaaralliselta kosketukselta. Ja tuntuu siltä myös, sillä Riitaoja vetää hänen kätensä aivan kevyeen otteeseen, josta hän voisi halutessaan irrottautua heti. Samalla se on niin lämmin tunne, että Lehtoa melkein huimaa, kun Riitaoja vielä silittää hänen peukalonsa syrjää. Aivan pientä liikettä, aivan pieni ote.

”Onko tää hyvä?”

Sanat eivät tahdo löytää Lehtoa, joten hän vain nyökkää. Kai hänen pitäisi vastata kosketukseen, mutta ei hän pysty, eikä hän ole edes oikein varma, mitä tekisi. Riitaoja ei kuitenkaan valita, ei vaadi häneltä mitään. Hänen Lehtoa pyyhkivä katseensa pehmenee melkein uneliaaksi, ja Lehdonkin onnistuu kohta hengittää helpommin.

Hän ehtii juuri ajatella, että tunteeseen voisi ehkä tottuakin, kun Riitaojan puhelin äkkiä soi ja kaikki rauha ja jännite katkeaa, kumpikin kavahtaa ylös. Suhina ja humina Lehdon korvissa peittää taas muut äänet, eikä hän pysty keskittymään lainkaan siihen, mitä Riitaoja puhuu kännykkäänsä, rekisteröi vain hermostuneen värinän hänen äänessään ja sen, miten hän taas näpelöi lakanaa saadakseen kädelleen tekemistä.

”Se oli äiti”, Riitaoja mumisee lopetettuaan. Lehto nyökkää, ei katso päin.

”Pystyisitkö sinä heittään minut kotiin? Kaipailivat.”

”Pystyn”, Lehto vastaa, ehkä liian nopeasti, mutta ei hän voi sille mitään, että kaipaa äkkiä turvallista yksinäisyyttään ympärilleen enemmän kuin mitään.

Ajo on hiljainen, ja Riitaojan noustessa autosta Lehto yrittää sovitella kasvoilleen ilmettä, joka jotenkin sanattomasti vakuuttaisi hänelle, että kaikki on hyvin. Ehkä se onnistuu, koska Riitaoja suo hänelle yhden niistä mahdottoman kirkkaista hymyistään. Katsoo sillä tavalla kauniisti ja suoraan, että Lehto hämmentyy ja häpeää itseään. Sanoo ”nähdään sitten” niin lempeään sävyyn, ettei Lehto osaa sanoa mitään takaisin.

Riitaojan tuoksu on tarttunut Lehdon peittoon, ja yksinäisyydessäänkin Lehto melkein tuntee käden kädellään.

 

*

 

”Saanko minä ottaa kädestä?”

Lehto värähtää tahtomattaan kysymykselle, mutta nyökkää. On kulunut pari päivää, ja he ovat taas Lehdon luona. Tällä kertaa olohuoneessa, koska Rahikainen on ilmeisesti sopinut kränänsä sen hemmetin kuovin kanssa, eikä hän lähdettyään ole käynyt kotona kuin piipahtamassa. Riitaoja on matkalla selitellyt iloisesti opiskeluhommistaan, ja täällä laittanut elokuvan pyörimään Netflixistä. Lehdosta leffa on aivan yhdentekevä, mutta ainakin on jotain taustaääntä. Hiljaisuudesta ei tule kiusaannuttavaa, kun voi ainakin esittää keskittyvänsä muuhun.

Kun Riitaoja koskettaa, Lehto säpsähtää taas, muttei vetäydy. Riitaojan käsi on viileä ja tuntuu oikeastaan oikein hyvältä, kun hän silittää taas Lehdon kättä peukalollaan vähän hajamielisen näköisenä.

”Haittaako jos nojaan.”

”Sen kun”, Lehto sanoo ja vaihtaa asentoaan, jotta Riitaoja voi olla helpommin siinä. Saman tien kaduttaa, kun Riitaoja tulee niin lähelle hänen kainaloonsa, niin kokonaan hänen tilaansa, muttei Lehto häntä siitä poiskaan työnnä. Kohentaa kätensäkin asentoa Riitaojan otteessa, puristaa takaisin aavistuksen verran. Kuin viestiäkseen, että hänen on ihan hyvä, tai jos ei hyvä, niin sentään sellainen, ettei Riitaojan siksi tarvitse mennä.

Hän ei ole varma, meneekö viesti läpi, mutta Riitaoja kääntää hetkeksi katseensa televisiosta häneen ja katsoo lämpimästi. Rentoutuu häntä vasten ja silittää hänen kätensä syrjää, ja jokin petollinen osa Lehdossa haluaisi olla siinä aina, lämmössä, koskien.

 

*

 

Riitaoja torkahtaa Lehdon kylkeen, eikä Lehto herätä. Jalka puutuu ja kusellakin pitäisi päästä käymään, mutta se inhottava ja inttävä ääni hänessä ei tahdo, että Riitaoja siirtyy. Miten Lehto edes herättäisi hänet ilman, että hän menisi matkan päähän.

Lopulta Riitaoja herää kuitenkin itse. Äännähtää tyytyväisen kuuloisesti ja räpyttelee pitkään. Puristaa Lehdon kättä, joka on ollut hänen omassaan koko ajan, ja Lehto puristaa takaisin. Suupieltä nykii.

”Nukuinko minä?”

”Mitäs luulet.”

”Anteeks. Ei minun ollu tarkotus. Minä vaan, kun minä oon seittemästä asti ollu liikkeellä ja tässä oli niin lämmin.”

”Ei mitään.”

Riitaoja haukottelee niin että hänen leukansa naksahtaa, sulkee silmänsä vielä.

”Sinä oot niin lämmin. Tässä on niin mukava olla”, hän mumisee. Lehto ei millään ymmärrä, mutta silti tuntuu hyvältä.

”Onk sinun hyvä siinä?”

Riitaoja on liikahtanut niin, että palaava tunto nipistelee koko matkalla Lehdon reidestä varpaisiin.

”On.”

Yksi pitkä, tumma ripsi on valahtanut Riitaojan poskelle, eikä Lehto henno pyyhkäistä sitä pois.

 

*

 

Siitä tulee jonkinlainen tapa. Riitaoja pääsee luennoilta ja tulee korjaamolle, Lehto viimeistelee hommansa ja ajaa heidät kotiin. Siellä sitten jokin elokuva pyörimään, jota kumpikaan ei katso ajatuksella, mutta jossa puhutaan niin ettei heidän tarvitse. Riitaoja kysyy, saako pitää kädestä, ja Lehto antaa hänen. Riitaoja kysyy, saako nojata, ja Lehto järjestää itsensä sohvalla asentoon, jossa Riitaoja mukavasti voi. Riitaoja saattaa kysyä, saako Lehtoa suudella, ja Lehto menee hämilleen, mutta nyökkää. Huulten kosketus kihelmöi poskella koko loppupäivän.

Kerran Määttä tulee kotiin juuri, kun Lehto on lähdössä heittämään Riitaojaa kotiin. Näyttää tapansa mukaan hyvin neutraalilta eikä hätkähdä, kättelee Riitaojan eikä myöhemmin hiillosta Lehtoa. Mainitsee kuitenkin Rahikaiselle, koska tämä hiillostaa sitten hänenkin edestään. Vinkkaa silmää ja vihjailee, käy mielikuvissaan ällöttävän yksityiskohtaiseksi. Jää hekottamaan omalle nerokkuudelleen, kun Lehto saa tarpeekseen ja sulkeutuu oman huoneensa yksinäisyyteen.

Sinä yönä Riitaoja lähettää ennen maate käymistään viestin, jossa lukee _minulla on ikävä sinuu_ , ja Lehto tuijottaa sitä viestiä kauan. Sisällä kuohuu ja kolottaa, kädet tuntuvat liian kevyiltä, ja Riitaoja on jotenkin alkanut luulla, että Lehto on sellainen ihminen, jota hänellä voi tulla ikävä.

 _Samoin_ , hän vastaa niin rehellisesti että häntä oksettaa. Hän ei haista enää Riitaojaa pussilakanasta, mutta siinä hän on silti, on tarttunut jäädäkseen. Rinnan päällä on hyytävän kylmä ja raskas paino, eikä Lehto koskaan ole vihannut itseään tällä tavalla. Hän oikein kannustaa Riitaojaa uskomaan harhakuvaansa, valehtelee itsestään parempaa.

Riitaoja vastaa suurella sykkivällä sydämellä, eikä Lehto voisi enää käsiensä tärinältä vastata, vaikka uskaltaisikin antaa itsensä tehdä niin. Hän puristaa lakanaa nyrkkeihinsä ja melkein tuntee lempeän, viattoman silityksen kämmenselällään.

 

*

 

”Sinä et koskaan kerro porukoistas mitään”, Riitaoja kuiskaa ohimennen lähetettyään jonkin viestin siskolleen yhtenä iltapäivänä. He makaavat Lehdon sängyllä vierekkäin. Määttä kuuluu liikkuvan asunnossa, tuli aivan hetki sitten, ja siksi he ovat nyt niin liikkumatta ja ääneti kuin suinkin, vaikka onhan se naurettavaa, tietysti Määttä on nähnyt ylimääräiset kengät. Onpahan vain oma itsensä eikä sekaannu asioihin, jotka eivät hänelle kuulu. Lehto on aina arvostanut sitä piirrettä Määtässä.

Lehto miettii vastaustaan pitkään. Rypistää katolle kulmiaan, puree hammasta.

”Niistä ole mitään kerrottavaa.”

Riitaoja on hiljaa.

”Koskaan ollutkaan.”

”Mitä sinä – ”, Riitaoja alkaa hämmentyneenä.

”Sitä ettei mulla ole vanhempia”, Lehto sähähtää. Hampaat narskahtavat ja leuka jännittyy. Tulee kylmä.

Kerrankin Riitaoja ei ala höpöttää, mutta Lehdosta tuntuu, että se raivostuttaisi vähemmän kuin se, miten hän tuntuu odottavan selvennystä. Niin kuin sellaista tarvitsisi antaa. Niin kuin Lehto osaisikaan.

Seinän läpi kuuluu, kuinka Määttä nappaa avaimensa ja menee. Ovi rämähtää kiinni niin että kaikuu, ja he ovat ahdistavan kahden.

”Anteeks, Lehto, en minä – ”

”No älä nyt saatana ala.” Lehto ei voi kuunnella tuota alistuvaa mutinaa juuri nyt. Vanha jäinen raivo tukahduttaa hengitystä ja sydänverta, ja jos Riitaoja on tuollainen, ei Lehto voi kestää. Hän kääntyy kyljelleen selin Riitaojaan, upottaa kyntensä toisen käsivartensa ihoon. Pakko keskittyä.

”Mitä sä olisit muka halunnut kuulla?”

Riitaoja liikahtaa hänen takanaan, muttei tunge lähelle.

”…en minä tiiä.”

Lehto tuhahtaa.

”Muistatsinä niitä?” Riitaoja kysyy hyvin pienellä äänellä, josta kuulee hänen tietävän kysymyksen olevan huono idea. Lehto haukahtaa rutikuivan, jääkylmän naurun.

Isästään hän ei tiedä mitään, mutta äidin hän muistaa. Mieluummin olisi muistamatta häntäkään. Muusta suvusta hän ei tiedä mitään, onko sitä, ja kuinka paljon. Sijaisperheisiin hän ei koskaan tarttunut yhteenkään, mukaan ei jäänyt mitään, ei ketään. Hän ei halunnut niitä, eikä kukaan niistä kestänyt häntä. Peruskoulun päättötodistuksen saatuaan Lehto on itse pitänyt huolen siitä, että hänellä ei ole ollut käytännössä ketään, ja kahdeksantoista täytettyään hän karisti loputkin.

Hän tuntee Riitaojan katseen melkein polttavana niskassaan, muttei käänny. Riitaoja ei sano pitkään aikaan mitään, ei kosketa. Ihoa kaivavat kynnet pitävät Lehdon vaivoin pinnalla. Kurkku sulkeutuu ja häntä viluttaa. Tekisi mieli nähdä verta. Omaa tai Riitaojan, sillä ei ole väliä.

Paitsi että Riitaoja on Riitaoja, ja Lehto on heistä kahdesta ainoa, joka oikeasti ansaitsee vuotaa verta. Häneltä karkaa raskas huokaus, ja kaikki tuntuu helvetin painavalta.

”Haluutko sinä että minä lähen”, Riitaoja kysyy jonkin ajan kuluttua. Hänen äänensä on hiljainen ja rauhallinen.

Lehto ei vastaa mitään, ennen kuin Riitaoja liikahtaa kuin noustakseen.

”Älä.”

Epäröiden Riitaoja asettuu.

”Haluutko sinä että… tai saanko minä koskee.”

Ei hän halua, ei hän voi haluta. Mutta häntä palelee, eikä hän aivan tunne Riitaojan ruumiinlämpöä, ja hän kiroaa sekä itsensä että Riitaojan siitä, että hänestä on tullut tällainen. Hän huokaa alistuneesti ja liikahtaa vähän, muttei voi kääntyä selälleen, ei kestä nähdä Riitaojaa.

”Voinko ottaa kädestä?”

Lehto haluaa kieltää, haluaa olla yksin, haluaa lopettaa ennen kuin paljastaa vielä enemmän, ennen kuin huijaa Riitaojaa entistä pahemmin.

”Voit.”

Kosketus on varovainen, ja Lehto kiroaa itsensä puristaessaan vastaan kivuliaan tiukasti. Riitaoja ei sano mitään, tiukentaa vain omaakin otettaan. Uskaltaa tulla takaisin lähelle ja hengittää. Olla vain.

 

*

 

Riitaoja on utelias, kyllä Lehto sen tietää, hän on oppinut tuntemaan häntä sen verran että osaa nähdä. Ei hän kuitenkaan painosta Lehtoa kertomaan mistään, jos tämä ei selvästi tahdo sanoa mitään. Jättää kysymyksensä roikkumaan ilmaan kesken jäävissä lauseissa.

Osa Lehdossa vihaa sitä. Että hän on niin huomaavainen. Antaa sillä hiljaisuudella ymmärtää, että kertoa saa jos on vain halua, mutta mikään pakko ei ole. Mitä saatanan käänteispsykologiaa Riitaoja yrittää häneen sellaisella soveltaa. Hän vihaa sitäkin, että on jo ehtinyt kaatua siihen ansaan pari kertaa. Ei hänen ikinä pitänyt kertoa _niin_ paljon. Kaikki ne asiat ovat puukkoja, jotka Riitaoja voi iskeä Lehdon niskaan heti, kun tilaisuus tulee.

Ja silti. Silti. Kun Lehto on rauhoittunut tarpeeksi, että viitsii kääntyä taas selälleen Riitaojan katseen alle, ja Riitaoja on niin lähellä ettei häneen voi tarkentaa kunnolla katsetta, ja pitää kädestä tiukemmalla ja varmemmalla otteella kuin ennen, ja kun Riitaoja siinä sanoo, ettei Lehdon tarvitse kertoa hänelle yhtään mitään mitä hän ei halua, jokin petollinen helpotus sulaa Lehdon jähmeään mieleen lämpimänä ja turvallisena. Ei se voi olla oikeaa turvallisuutta, mutta inhottavan hyvältä se tuntuu. Siihen voisi uskoa, jos antaisi itsensä.

”Sinul jäi jälet tuohon”, Riitaoja huokaa surullisesti ja kuljettaa vapaan kätensä sormia Lehdon käsivarren yllä juuri ja juuri koskematta. Kynsien jättämät puolikuut ovat syvät ja punaiset, ja niitä tekisi mieli raapia kynsillä tai hampailla.

”Saank – ”

”Aivan sama”, Lehto mutisee katsomatta häneen, vaikka säpsähtää taas ensimmäistä kosketusta. Hän tuijottaa kattoa ja yrittää olla antamatta itsensä vapista, kun Riitaoja sivelee hänen kyynärvarttaan viileillä sormenpäillä. Pysyy kerrankin hiljaa.

 

*

 

Riitaoja jää autoon pitkäksi aikaa sen jälkeen, kun Lehto on ajanut kotikadun varteen.

”Anteeks vielä.”

”Mistä sä olisit tiennyt”, Lehto mumisee. Tuulilasinpyyhkijät nykäisevät sadepisarahelmiä pois kimaltelemasta.

”Niin”, Riitaoja naurahtaa hermostuneesti, ”mutta. Silti. En minä pahasti halunnu tehä. Tai painostaa.”

Lehto puree hammasta eikä sano mitään.

”Lehto.”

Äänensävy pyytää katsomaan, ja vastahakoisesti Lehto tottelee. Kurkusta on nielaistava pala pois, eikä hän pysty puhumaan. Riitaojan kulmat ovat kurtussa. Pelkää tehneensä väärin, ja niinhän hän tekikin, mutta hän ei tiennyt. On pahoillaan. Kuin Lehto olisi sellainen, jonka vuoksi kannattaisi.

”Ei sen väliä.” Käsi kihelmöi käden kosketusta, suupieli huulten hipaisua, mutta hän ei tee mitään. Ei hän voi. Riitaojan katseen alta on käännyttävä pois. Se on liian lämmin, näkee liikaa. Tuntuu sanovan, että on sillä väliä. Lehtoa kylmää.

”Nähdään sitten”, Riitaoja pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen sanoo, hirveän epävarmasti, avaa viimein turvavyönsä ja menee. Lehto pakottaa itsensä nyökkäämään. Puristaa rattia liian tiukasti, jotta tuntisi edes jotain.

 

*

 

Tasoittumiseen menee muutama päivä, ja sitten Riitaoja uskaltaa tulla taas.

”Onko sulla taas joku leffa”, Lehto kysyy eteisessä.

”Niin. Minä että jos. Voitais ihan taas olla vaan.”

Lehto yrittää näyttää välinpitämättömältä, kohauttaa olkiaan.

”Minä vaan kun – ”

”Ollaan vaan.”

Riitaojan hymy saa Lehdon sisällä humahtamaan, tuntuu pelottavan hyvältä. Lehto on vaihtanut lakanansa, ja ne tuoksuvat toistaiseksi ainoastaan pesuainejäämiltä. Hän ei ole nukkunutkaan kunnolla, mutta tuskin se nyt siihen liittyy. Joskus ei vain nukuta.

Lehto jää seinän puolelle, ja se ahdistaa hiukan, mutta ei hän viitsi siirtyäkään. Riitaoja tulee lähelle ja katsoo pehmeästi, asettuu niin että luo Lehdolle illuusion pituudesta.

”Haittaako jos piän kii.”

Lehdon hengitys tahtoisi kiihtyä, mutta hän ei anna sen. ”Sen kun.”

Riitaoja painaa päänsä hänen solisluutaan vasten ja huokaa kevyesti, ummistaa silmänsä. Hän on lämmin, paitsi sormenpäistään, kun hän liu’uttaa niitä tutusti Lehdon käsivartta alas tarttuen lopulta tutusti hänen käteensä ja vieden heidän sormensa lomittain. Jokin siinä tuo taas palan Lehdon kurkkuun. Miten Riitaoja _kehtaa_ luottaa noin, ja miten Lehto itse antaa hänen.

”Onks sinun paha siinä?”

Lehtoa melkein sattuu. Jotenkin Riitaoja ei koske tarpeeksi, vaikkei Lehto ansaitsisi tätäkään vähää. ”Ei.”

”Tässä on niin mukava olla”, Riitaoja mumisee, oikein kiehnää naamaansa Lehdon paitaan, ja Lehto puree hammasta. Pitää hengityksensä tasaisena. Riitaoja juoksuttaa peukaloaan hänen rystystensä yli, ja se on melkein liikaa.

”Sulla on kylmät kädet”, Lehto sanoo vahingossa ääneen, onneksi edes melko tutkimattomalla äänellä.

”Niin on, ne on aina. Anteeks”, Riitaoja vastaa vähän surullisen kuuloisena. Ääni vaimentuu Lehtoa vasten.

”En minä sitä.” Vaistomaisesti Lehto puristaa Riitaojan kättä omassaan ja katuu heti, mutta Riitaoja naurahtaa niin kauniisti. On aivan aavistuksen lähempänä, mutta ei tarpeeksi, ja silti, ja silti.

”Saako sua suudella”, Lehdolta pääsee, ennen kuin hän ehtii hillitä itseään. Hyytävä paino lamauttaa hänet saman tien, kun Riitaoja liikahtaa ja katsoo häntä, yllättyneisyys kulmissaan ja ilmeessään pehmeys, sietämätön lempeys. Ja Riitaoja nyökkää. Sulkee silmänsä, kun Lehto nojaa painamaan huulensa hänen suulleen. Riitaoja raottaa varovasti huuliaan ja päästää Lehdon vielä lähemmäs, antaa suudella syvemmin kuin kertaakaan tähän asti, päästää pienen tukahtuneen äänen kun Lehto koskettaa hänen kieltään omallaan.

Kumpikin hengittää raskaasti, kun Lehto vetäytyy. Riitaoja räpyttelee hölmösti silmiään posket punaisina, ja Lehto vihaa itseään, sitä ettei saa hillittyä itseään edes tämän vertaa. Helvetti, Riitaojahan tärisee.

Sitten Lehto näkee kyyneleet hänen poskillaan, ja vihaa itseään vielä enemmän. Olisi hänen pitänyt tietää, ettei osaisi tehdä tätä oikein.

”Anteeks. Minä noin tarkottanut”, hän mutisee ja liikahtaa vetäytyäkseen, vapauttaakseen Riitaojan.

”Ei”, Riitaoja melkein älähtää. ”Älä, minä, en minä – älä mee”, hän inahtaa hiljemmin, kun Lehto pysähtyy.

”Teinkö pahasti.”

”Ei, et sinä – minä vaan”, Riitaoja niiskahtaa ja pyyhkäisee nenäänsä kämmenselkään. ”En minä tiiä. Kun sinä vaan et koskaan ennen, ja. En minä tiiä, anteeks.”

Lehdon tekisi mieli sanoa jotain rauhoittavaa, mutta hän ei osaa. Eihän Riitaoja tässä mitään väärää tehnyt vaan Lehto. Jotakin. Jotenkin.

”Voitk – voisitko sinä pitää kiinni”, Riitaoja pyytää niin pienellä äänellä, ettei Lehto uskalla olla tottelemattakaan. Kiertää käsivarren Riitaojan ympärille ja antaa hänen tulla ihan lähelle. Heidän sormensa ovat edelleen ristikkäin, ja kömpelösti Lehto kopioi Riitaojan aiempaa liikettä, liu’uttaa peukaloaan hänen rystystensä yli.

 

*

 

Lehto on aivan vahingossa alkanut pitää siitä, miten Riitaoja höpöttää ei mistään. Ilkikurisesta huumorintajusta, joka hänestä silloin kaikuu. Sen pitäisi ärsyttää, kaiken järjen mukaan Lehdon pitäisi ärsyyntyä siitä, mutta sitä ei ole käynyt enää aikoihin.

Riitaoja rentoutuukin nykyään niin helposti kaikista jännityksistään. Nytkin, vaikka hän juuri porasi Lehdon paitaan monta minuuttia, hän vain rauhoittuu siihen, on vähän häpeissään ja alkaa paikata sitä juttelullaan. Onnistuu saamaan Lehdonkin hymähtämään kuivasti tahtomattaan, ja jossain vaiheessa Lehto on kohentanut taas asentoaan. Riitaoja on ihan kunnolla hänen sylissään, hänen hiuksensa kutittavat Lehdon huulia. Lehto _syleilee_ Riitaojaa. Ja Riitaoja on rento hänen sylissään, selittelee jotakin sivariaikana käynyttä tapausta, niiskuttaa yhä välillä mutta nauraa aidosti, ja Lehto näkee näin läheltä kuivuneet kyynelvanat, mutta Riitaoja hymyileekin niin lempeästi, pakottamatta. Ei Lehto tiedä mitä tehdä tai sanoa, joten hän ei sano mitään, hymähtää joskus relevanteissa kohdissa. Pitää kiinni, varoen mutta juuri niin tiiviisti kuin Riitaoja on hänen käsivartensa asetellut.

Miten hän uskaltaa luottaa. Miten hän uskaltaa, miten hän _haluaa_ olla näin lähellä, ja vielä Lehtoa. Ei Lehto pysty tällaiseen, kai hänen on täytynyt se tässä vaiheessa jo ymmärtää. Ei Lehdolla ole mitään.

”Tässon niin hyvä olla”, Riitaoja huokaa huulet melkein kaulaa hipaisten, eikä Lehto halua hänen ikinä siirtyvän mihinkään.

 

*

 

”Lehto.”

Kuiskaus tulee niin läheltä, että hän hätkähtää kauemmas, takaraivo käy ikävästi seinään. Riitaojan ilme on varautunut, kun Lehto tuijottaa hetken aivan vauhkona, ennen kuin muistaa missä on. Sitten hän vain inhoaa itseään.

”Mitä…”

”Sinä nukahit. Nukuit ainaki parikymmentä minuuttia.”

”Miten helvetissä…”

Riitaojan kasvot sulavat hymyyn. Hänkin on jossain vaiheessa kiertänyt käsivartensa Lehdon selälle, ja hän parantaa sen asentoa nyt, vie kunnolla Lehdon ja jääkylmän seinän väliin. Aivan vitusti liian lähellä, mutta niin lämmin. Ahdistaa, miten hyvä siinä on olla.

”Nukuitko hyvin?”

Lehto ei tiedä, mitä vastata, mutta jokin Riitaojan äänessä saa hänen suupielensä nykimään aavistuksen verran. Hän ei siirry pois, antaa Riitaojan painaa suukon leualleen. Ajatukset käyvät vielä kovin tahmeina, mutta hänen on epämääräisen hyvä olla. Sellainen olo, että voi olla rauhassa, voisi sulkea silmät vaikka uudestaankin. Vaikka siinä on toinen ihminen, ja oikeastaan juuri sen ihmisen takia.

Hän ei nukahda enää, mutta hän kummastelee tätä uutta tunnetta pitkään.

 

*

 

Tämä ei voi kestää.

Riitaoja on taas torkahtanut sängylle Lehdon kylkeen ja tuhisee siinä hieman, ja tämän on pakko loppua. Ajatus kylmää ja oksettaa, mutta se on ainoa vaihtoehto. Jos Lehto antaa tämän jatkua, hän satuttaa Riitaojaa. Jossain vaiheessa. Jotenkin. Hän ei ole koskaan osannut tätä, on osannut vain satuttaa ja saada aikaan pahaa. Vielä kun Riitaojakin on noin pehmeä ja herkkä, ei Lehto sellaista osaa kohdella oikein, ei ansaitse ketään sellaista lähelleen, ei voi ottaa rikottavakseen.

Varmasti Riitaojakin kohta tajuaa sen. Ei hän ole tyhmä, pakkohan hänen on ymmärtää, ettei Lehto ole hyvä. Että hän ansaitsee parempaa kuin Lehto ikinä pystyy olemaan. Vielä hän ymmärtää hylätä Lehdon niin kuin oikein on, tunkien kaikki Lehdon vahingossa hänelle pudottamansa aseet kylkiluiden välistä sisään ja potkaisten sitten kuiluun. Luovuttaa ja lähtee niin kuin kaikki muutkin hänen kanssaan yrittäneet.

Lehdon ainoa mahdollisuus on lopettaa tämä itse vielä, kun pystyy. Vielä kun hänellä on minkäänlaista kontrollia tähän.

Hän liikahtaa, ja Riitaoja äännähtää tyytymättömästi unissaan. Hänellä on ensi viikolla neljä tenttiä ja muuta tehtävänpalautusta, ei saa öisin levättyä kun kotoa on sellainen matka yliopistolle. Aamukahdeksan luentoja. Hän painaa otsansa Lehdon rintaan.

Lehtoa tukahduttaa, ja kaikki tekee taas kipeää, ja hän vihaa itseään. Mitä saatanan oikeutta hänellä muka on valittaa oloaan, kun kaikki tässä on kuitenkin hänen omaa syytään. Itse hän on Riitaojan jotenkin huijannut uskomaan, että hänen lähellään on hyvä olla. Jotenkin antanut tarkoittamattaan ymmärtää, että häneen voi ja kannattaa luottaa, että hänen lähelleen voi ja saa tulla. Että hänestä voi muka sillä tavalla pitää.

 

*

 

”Tiiätkö sinä miks minä tykkään sinun etunimestä?” Riitaoja mumisee uneliaasti, saaden Lehdon säpsähtämään, pelkäämään että hän jotenkin kuulee Lehdon ajatukset.

”En.” Lehdon ääni on pelkkä kuiskaus. Kurkkua korventaa.

”Kun se on… Toivo, se on niin kaunis sana. Ja se tarkottaa”, Riitaojan lause katkeaa leveään haukotukseen, ”se tarkottaakin niin paljon. Toivo.” Hän sanoo nimen niin pehmeästi, että iljettää. Silittää Lehdon käsivartta kuin oikein alleviivaisi, että vaikka siinä ehkä on taas outo jälki, ei hän siitä välitä. Tahtoisi kai huolehtia. Eikä Lehto voi antaa hänen. Ei voi antaa tämän tuhoutua siihen.

Hän kiroaa äitinsä tai kenen vitun idea se olikaan, jonka takia hänelle sellainen nimi on lätkäisty. Siitä se varmaan johtuukin, että hän on onnistunut huijaamaan Riitaojaa.

”Kyl minä tiiän, ettet sinä siitä piä, enkä minä sitä käyttää ala josset sinä haluu, mut se on kaunis nimi.”

Sattuu. Se on vale, koko se nimi on vale ja kaameaa ivaa, ollut jo reilun parinkymmenen vuoden ajan.

”Minä piän siitä”, Riitaoja mumisee ja kiehnää kasvojaan Lehdon paitaan, niin kuin Lehto olisi jotenkin turvallinen. ”Ja minä piän sinusta.”

”Minkä helvetin takia”, Lehto kähähtää, ja katuu heti. Aivan liian rehellinen, liian ilkeä.

Riitaoja vetäytyy kauemmas, ja Lehto huokaa. Nyt hän sitten menee. Se tuntuu naurettavan pahalta, kun hän on kuitenkin sitä ehtinyt jo niin kauan odottaa. Joku osa hänessä ei vieläkään halua sitä, mutta entä jos Riitaoja nyt jää? Myöhemmin satuttaisi vielä enemmän. Ei Lehto saa tehdä mitään nyt, parempi antaa tämän mennä omia aikojaan. Hän kääntyy kohti seinää.

”Sano Määtälle vaikka että ajaa sut”, hän mutisee. Patja narahtaa, kun Riitaoja siirtyy.

”Mit – ”, hän aloittaa hämmentyneesti, ja Lehto vihaa itseään. ”Haluutsinä että minä lähen?”

Lehto on vaiti.

”Sanoinko minä pahasti? Anteeks, Lehto, en minä – ”

”Et sanonut.”

”Mitä minä tein? Anteeks, Lehto, anteeks kun, minä en vaan, minä en oikeesti tiiä – ”

Lehto puree hammasta, ja Riitaojan lause jää roikkumaan. Sitten hän liikahtaa patjalla uudestaan, lähestyy vähän, kuulostaa ällöttävän varovaiselta.

”Kysyitkö sinä miks minä piän sinusta?”

Kun Lehto ei vieläkään sano mitään, Riitaoja huokaa ja asettuu pitkälleen. Lehto tuntee katseen takaraivossaan, ja Riitaoja kuulostaa siltä ettei aio siirtyä mihinkään, ennen kuin saa häneltä tyydyttävän vastauksen.

 

*

 

Riitaoja hengittelee selällään pitkään, kuulostaa kuin koettaisi pitää hengityksensä tasaisena. Lehto tuijottaa viidentoista sentin päässä olevaa seinää hampaat tiukasti yhdessä ja painaa kynsiään kyynärvarteen. Pakko pysyä läsnä.

Kun Riitaoja kohta alkaa puhua, hänen äänensä on hyvin tasainen, matalampi kuin yleensä. Kuulostaa kuin harkitsisi tarkkaan jokaista sanaansa, ja peittäisi oikeaa sävyään. Kai hänellä meni tunteisiin. Siinä hän ainakin sai ihan paraatipaikalla kokea, miten helvetin hyvä Lehto on.

Hän puhuu kauan. Kahveista Lehdon töissä, aamukahteen venyneestä keskustelusta silloin, kun Lehto oli kertonut armeijasta ja kämppäkavereistaan. Yksityiskohdista. Kun he joskus ovat käyneet kaupassa ennen Lehdon luo tuloaan.

Miltä Lehto on joskus näyttänyt puhuessaan jostain hänen kysymästään. Niistä automatkoista, miltä hän on silloin ajatuksissaan näyttänyt.

Miten hyvältä Lehto näyttää, senhän Riitaoja ensin oli hänessä huomannut. Hän naurahtaa, ja naurahdus on hirveän ohut, korkea, hermostunut. Säikky. Mutta hänen jatkaessaan rauhallinen nuotti palaa. Hän kertoo miten hyvä Lehdon lähellä on olla, miten hyvä häntä on koskettaa silloin kun hän antaa. Riitaoja ei ikinä, ei ikinä haluaisi tehdä Lehdolle mitään, mitä hän ei halua.

Hän huokaa. Patja narahtaa, kun hän muuttaa asentoaan ja ilmeisesti katsoo Lehtoon.

”Haluutko sinä että minä meen?”

Lehto ei halua. Koko hänen mielensä on pettänyt hänet, eikä hän halua mitään muuta kuin Riitaojan lähemmäs, mutta ei hän _voi_. Tämän on pakko loppua.

”Määttä voi ajaa sut”, Lehto sanoo, pakottaen ääneensä sen välinpitämättömän kylmyyden joka siinä on töissä ja kaupoilla ja armeijassa ja koulussa, jonka pitäisi olla siinä aina, jota ovat aina jaksaneet kuunnella vain Määttä ja Rahikainen ja ehkä Kaarna. Riitaojan se saa värähtämään, ja pitkään hän on vaiti. Ja kun Riitaoja lopulta puhuu, hän kuulostaa yhä enemmän siltä että peittää mitä lie paniikkia tai inhoa peittääkään.

”Miks sinä haluut että minä meen?”

Lehto ei vastaa. Riitaoja odottaa aikansa. Sitten –

” _Toivo_. Miks sinä haluut että minä mee – ”

”Siks että sä lähdet joka tapauksessa”, Lehto ärähtää. ”Ennemmin nyt kun myöhemmin.”

Riitaoja huokaa taas syvään.

”Miks minä lähen?”

Lehdon tekisi mieli kirkua. Kuinka saatanan vaikeaksi Riitaoja aikoo tehdä tämän?

”Toivo. Miks minä lähen?”

Lehto tietää Riitaojan käyttävän nimeä tarkoituksella. Hän vihaa sitä. Vihaa itseään, että on antanut Riitaojalle tämän aseen.

”Kyllä sä tiedät itsekin sen vitun hyvin.”

”En minä tiiä. Siks minä kysynki.”

Lehto puree poskeaan ja puristaa kynsiään ihoonsa.

”Miks sinä haluat että minä meen?”

”En mä haluakaan, ei se siitä ole kiinni”, Lehdon ääni kohoaa melkein huudoksi. ”Ei sillä ole väliä! Sä lähdet kuitenkin! Niin voitko perkele nyt heti sitten äläkä sitten vasta kun just on ehtinyt tottua!”

Riitaoja huokaa taas, ja kuulostaa niin tehdessään inhottavasti siltä kuin sanoisi, että on sillä väliä. Lehdon tekisi mieli ravistaa häntä, saada hänet näkemään, ymmärtämään. Kynsien puristus alkaa tuntua turralta, ei riitä, ja Lehto siirtää niitä toiseen kohtaan ja painaa siitä, eikä sekään tunnu riittävän, vaikka kipu pistelee. Leuka väsyy hänen jännittäessään, mutta se ei merkitse mitään.

”Miks minä sitten menisin? Kun Lehto minä en ihan oikeesti tiiä miks. Minä en tiiä – ”

”Koska kaikki menee”, Lehto mutisee tahtomattaan ja nipistää kynsillään terävästi. Huono. Edes hiljaa pysty olemaan. Ja suu vain käy. ”Koska kaikki tajuaa lopulta mennä, koska se on vaan parempi. Niillekin parempi. Niin että mene. Kyllähän sä itsekin näät.” Huono. Vitun huono. Kestä tätä itsekään.

”En minä haluu mennä”, Riitaoja sanoo hiljaa. Lehto päästää kylmän, epäuskoisen naurahduksen. Riitaoja on siis _niin_ pehmeä, ettei edes näe. Sitä suuremmalla syyllä hänen pitäisi lähteä nyt ja lujaa, ennen kuin Lehto ehtii pilata ja särkeä hänet kokonaan.

”Toivo”, Riitaoja sanoo. Se on pyyntö, pehmeä ja maanitteleva, koettaa saada häntä kääntymään ja kohtaamaan Riitaojan, koska ilmeisesti hän ei vieläkään halua ymmärtää. Samalla kevyt ja peitetystä tunteesta raskas. Lehto ei pysty hengittämään.

”Haluutko sinä oikeesti että minä meen?”

Lehto ei halua. Häntä palelee ja korventaa, mikään ei riitä ja kaikki on liikaa ja Riitaoja on liian kaukana, ja hän on niin _huono_. Ei hän voi haluta, ei hän _saa_ haluta Riitaojan jäävän.

”Toivo.”

Patja narahtaa ja Riitaoja on niin lähellä, että Lehto melkein tuntee hänen ruumiinsa lämmön, tuntee painon takanaan. Varovainen kämmen laskeutuu hänen olkavarrelleen, ja vaistomaisesti Lehto henkäisee terävästi ja liian syvään, helvetti, ei hän osaa edes hengittää oikein. Peukalon pieni silitys täyttää pään, hakkaa ja sekoittaa.

”Voinko m – saanko minä ottaa kiinni?”

Lehdon pitäisi sanoa ei. Pitäisi tapella vastaan, kirota ja ajaa Riitaoja nyt pois siitä niin, ettei hän ikinä halua palata, mutta hengitys jää kurkkuun ja hän vapisee. Vitun heikko, ei tämä voi – ei tämä –

Varovasti, kevyesti Riitaoja liu’uttaa kättään Lehdon käsivartta pitkin, kääntää hänet selälleen huoli otteissaan kun hän haukkoo henkeä. Kuiskaa sen helvetin nimen lempeämmällä nuotilla kuin kukaan ikinä ennen, kun hän vetää Lehdon rintaansa vasten ja pitää kiinni, kun haukkominen on käydä huudoksi, mutta särkyy ennen kuin ehtii kunnolla kasvaakaan. Hajoaa rumaksi, väkivaltaiseksi itkuksi, joka ravistaisi Lehdon kauas pois ja särkisi teräviksi murusiksi, ellei Riitaoja pitäisi häntä siinä varmemmilla käsillä kuin kannattaisi. Ei valita, vaikka Lehto varmaan tekee kipeää takertuessaan hänen paitaansa kovakouraisesti, epätoivoisesti.

Hän vihaa itseään niin paljon, vihaa sitä miten pelkää ja haluaa ja _on_. Kuinka epätoivoisesti hän tahtoo, ettei Riitaoja mene. Kuinka hyvältä se tuntuu, kun Riitaoja vie kämmenen hänen niskalleen ja takaraivolleen ja lupaa olla siinä, lupaa ettei ole menossa, pyytää saada pitää hänestä huolta. Sanoo taas sen nimen.

Vielä enemmän Lehto inhoaa itseään, kun jossain vaiheessa tajuaa Riitaojankin värisevän ja niiskuttavan niin kuin jotenkin ohimennen, kuin se olisi vain sivuseikka. Kun Riitaoja silloinkin kuiskaa hänelle, että hän saa vain olla siinä, ettei Riitaoja ole lähdössä. Kuinka paljon hän Lehdosta välittää ja haluaa vain, että Lehdolla on hyvä olla.

 

*

 

He ovat siinä kauan.

Lehto sammahtaa jossain vaiheessa hetkeksi silkkaa uupumustaan, säpsähtää hereille kun ulko-ovi käy. Riitaoja syleilee häntä edelleen, silittää niskahiuksia. Lehto yrittää sanoa jotain, mutta ääni juuttuu kurkkuun, ja hengitys käy taas ahdistuneeksi haukkomiseksi hänen tuijottaessaan Riitaojan ohitse ovea.

Riitaoja pitää tiiviimmin kiinni, kämmen niskalla on kerrankin lämmin.

”Se on varmaan ihan Määttä vaan”, hän kuiskaa. ”Ollaan me ihan rauhassa täällä vaan.”

Vielä kerran Lehdon hengitys sortuu kyyneliksi, mutta tällä kertaa se on äänetöntä ja ainoastaan väsymystä, vaikkei hän vieläkään oikein saa sitä loppumaan. Riitaoja on jo ehtinyt rauhoittua, ja hän vain hymisee rauhoittavasti silittäen kämmenellään Lehdon yläselkää hitaalla liikkeellä. Lehto ei ymmärrä, mistä tämä varmuus on Riitaojaan tullut, mutta siinä on niin hyvä. Niin lämmin ja suojaisa. Ja kun Riitaoja hengittää hänen hiuksiinsa ja pitää lähellä, uskaltaa hän antaa olla, huokaista ja rentoutua. Halata Riitaojan tiukemmin lähelleen.

Riitaoja painaa huulensa Lehdon otsalle, lähelle hiusrajaa, eikä mene minnekään.

 

*

 

Riitaoja jää pyytämättä yöksi, ja kerrankin Lehtoa ei ärsytä se, että kapea sänky pakottaa polvet ja nilkat sekaisin ja vartalon kiinni toiseen. Ei hän kyllä ajattele mitään muutakaan. Horjuu ensin keittiöön Määtän sulkeuduttua huoneeseensa, etsii ja lämmittää ruokaa. Päätä jomottaa kaiken itkemisen ja valituksen jäljiltä, ja häntä hävettää aivan helvetisti, mutta Riitaoja vain katsoo hellästi ja ohjaa hänet suihkuun, keittää itse teetä. Kun sen kaiken jälkeen saa painautua Riitaojan syliin ja sulkea vain silmänsä, riittää se sammuttamaan Lehdon kokonaan. He nukkuvat pitkälle aamupäivään, eikä Lehto muista, milloin on levännyt niin hyvin. Riitaojalta jää luentoja välistä, ja Lehdon pitää selvittää olemisensa, mutta se ei haittaa.

Määttä juo keittiössä kahvia, kun he lopulta nousevat. Näkee toisiaan hipovat rystyset ja katsoo tietävästi, mutta jatkaa sitten tärkeämpien uutisten selailua, mumisee tyypillisen seesteisen hyvänhuomenen. Tällä kertaa hän ei sano Rahikaisellekaan mitään, ei puutu siihen mikä ei hänelle kuulu.

Lehto on aina arvostanut sitä piirrettä Määtässä.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblrissa oon @violasmirabiles et siel voi tulla jutteleen jos siltä tuntuu.


End file.
